Grell's Girl
by The Mortician's Apprentice
Summary: The beginnings of a 15 year old human's life with Grell Sutcliff The girl is based off myself. Please leave reviews 3 Starting the sequel now as I hate skipping time in the middle of things and the next chapter would start 2 years later.
1. Hallows End

"Honestly Emily I have no idea why she does." Molly said to the Wood Nymph walkng next to her.

"Well you do it too so your in no place to talk." Emily replied to the polar bear.

"Yeah. But I at least look GOOD in it." Molly snapped back. They were talking about their friend Tina; she wore the same costume as Molly did. Molly looked SUPER CUTE in it and Tina looked like well... Tina...

"Well be nice to Tina, you know we only invited her to be nice"

"I suppose..." Molly said disgruntled

"Well I'll see ya at the party Saturday right?" Emily said. They were at her house.

"Yeah! It's gonna be a party to die for!" Molly yelled, waving. Her hood fell back revealing her red brown hair. She skipped off towards her house her candy heavy in her hand. She pulled her hood back up and smiled.

The reaper jumped off Emily's roof. "heh, a party to die for you say?"

Molly paused thinking she heard ears and tail on her costume seeming to twitch and turn on their own. She decided it was nothing and kept moving.

The reaper followed her. This girl wasn't on the to die list but she was in danger. He smiled at the thought that this girl's life would change soon. and change drastically.

* * *

Chapters will be short, sorry. This is my first fanfic I've made for other people to see. Also if you find that the letter "B" is missing anywhere the key on my laptop only works sometimes so sorry...


	2. Walking Home

Molly continued walking getting closer to her home, the two mile walk in the dark was tedious but she didn't mind. She hung out at Emily's often enough that she could walk any part of this blindfolded. Her parents hated driving her places and she hated listening to thier crap when they did. Walking was the easiest alternative until she could drive.

Emily lived in the nicer part of town where the two of them went to school, whilst Molly lived in the ghetto. She crossed between the two areas instantly noting the change she was so used to. Here things were broken. The shadows were deeper. She kept walking so she could get home, she checked her watch. 7:23.

She had an hour and a half before curfew. Not that she had anything else she wanted to do that night. Her friends had started trick-or-treating at 7 that morning and had gone all day stopping for periodical breaks at each others homes. It was tradition that they started that early, like some children woke their parents on Christmas they woke theirs on Halloween. Their favorite holiday.

By this point Molly knew someone was following her but did not care as she had her knives with her. The girl always carried two sharp blades with her, one straight and one serrated and had beaten many men older and stronger than her. This wold be no different. She timed their footsteps, liking the sound their boots made and thinking about getting some of her own. Then out of nowhere there was a man in front of her. He smiled creepily and began creeping forward. He grabbed her and tried to pull her dress off before she had time to grab her knives.

Her dress caught on something and he flipped her over on her stomach to see what it was caught on figuring it was safety pins. This gave her time to grab both her knives and jump up. She snarled very bear-like, the sound echoing through the already empty streets. Another man leaped from the shadows and grabbed them from her hands, she glanced and saw the man who had been following her just standing there. The man in front of her tore her dress open from the front not being able to figure out what it was caught on. As her hood fell back the men screamed. She had ears. Small, white, bear ears. The hood simply had two holes for them to slide through. She took this moment to wrench away and grab her knives. Tossing her dress to the side because it was in the way. She stood there now in her stockings, a bra and a petticoat, which were all white. This gave her a child-like innocence even though she was holding two knives. The man behind her could see her little white ball of a tail about where her tailbone was. She threw the knives carelessly and hit both men in their necks. With a sound unlike any she had heard before and smiled. Her tail wagged. She heard clapping from behind her as she picked up her dress and slid it back over her shoulders. She stepped forward and dislodged her knives a stoic look on her face. She looked at the bodies as a man in red came to stand beside her.

"Well what a mess you've made" The man said.

"I've killed someone..." Molly replied.

"Two someones actually."

"Fuck you."

"Well thats no way to speak to one of your elders!" The man yelled

"Look what my 'elders' tried to do to me"she said gesturing to the bodies

"True. I'm Grell Sutcliff, Grim Reaper." The man replied flashing her a shark-toothed grin.

"I'm Molly Warbane. Bear." she said flicking her ears.

"Yeah I noticed that, so are they like attached or something?"

"Yeah, mother and father are taking me to have them removed in three days. We had to wait until I was old enough for the procedure."

"That's a shame, anyway pardon me for a second" The man who up until this point Molly hadn't noticed was dressed in women's clothing pulled out a chainsaw and plunged it into the chest of the first man. Old time movie reels poured out of his chest and Molly latched onto the chainsaw carrying transvestite, burying her face into his back as the movie reels shot towards them. Grell felt a shock as she touched him.

"What is that?" She asked him.

"A cinematic record, no need to be scared." He pulled her around in front of him so she could see, not knowing what this feeling was that he felt when he touched this human, it was similar to that of when he touched Will or Sebastian but much stronger. He shook his head and got back to work, deciding that both men would die and finishing up his job. As he turned to go the girl grabbed the back of his shirt.

"um... c-c-could you... w-walk me home...? p-p-please?" The girl had begun to shiver. Grell draped his jacket around her shoulders and nodded figuring he better understand and get rid of this feeling quickly.


	3. Home

Molly didn't ask Grell about being a reaper. He was surprised as this was almost everyone's first question. Instead she just pulled the jacket around her and cuddled into him. The shocking sensation grew stronger but he couldn't move away. Finally she broke the silence.

"Can you die?" She asked quietly.

"No." He said, "I bring death to others yet I can never die." He avoided being his normal flamboyant self so he wouldn't scare the girl.  
He placed his arm around her as she took this in."

"So you cannot tell me what happens after you die?"

"You go to heaven or hell."

"oh... What if I don't want to go to either of those places?"

"You have no choice."

She sighed and checked her watch, it was past curfew.

"Well be ready to reap my soul," she said. "Cuz my parents are gonna kill me."

He laughed "Your not on the to die list today" he smiled down at her and felt his heart melt, she was really adorable. 5 foot tall with red-brown hair and deep brown eyes, not to mention her cute little ears. She looked up at him and smiled back and then noticed his eyes. They were beautiful. She felt something in her chest.

They got to her house and he walked her up the drive. When they got to the doorstep she smiled at him, thanked him, and then went inside. He stood there smiling after her before returning to his home.


	4. Dreams

Molly walked in and both her parents were there waiting angrily, she quickly hoped they hadn't seen Grell. She got a short lecture and was grounded and then stalked up to her room before realizing she still had Grell's coat. She tossed it on her bed and changed into some pjs. She got into bed and cuddled her face into Grells jacket, it smelled like him. She didn't understand it.

1. Love at first sight just wasn't her thing.

2. He's hiding something.

3. He's a grim reaper for crying out loud.

4. He's way to old for her.

5. He's a transvestite.

Molly fell asleep thinking about the grim reaper that she, unknowingly, was falling for.

_Grell was there, he wrapped her in his arms and they cuddled together in her bed. She lay there listening to the sound of his breathing_. _she looked at his face, he was gorgeous. The red of his hair was even prettier by moonlight and his shark-like teeth glistened. The warmth of his grasp held her close all night as she lay against his chest. She would glance between the man in her bed with her and the moon. As the moon went down she sighed knowing that she would have to get up soon. _

_Grell's eyelids flickered and he opened his eyes to look at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. _

_Suddenly he barked._

__Molly woke up to see her greyhound in her bed barking at her.

"So much for that" she said remembering the dream. She shushed the dog and got up.

* * *

Grell tossed and turned in his bed. He didn't know what was going on. This girl had him going crazy. There were problems here.

1. She's a girl

2. She's human

3. She knows the quiet, sullen Grell instead of the outspoken, flamboyant one

Grell threw on a red nightshirt and lay down. Noticing that the girl mist still have his jacket. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing her again.

_Molly stood there in the street. Looking down at the bodies. She bent to retrieve her knives and blood shot from the wounds she had made. coating her in it. Grell strode up and the blood coated him too he place a hand on the small of her back and pulled her to him. He bent down to her face and put his hand under her chin. He kissed her. Lightly at first and then more passionately. They stood and kissed in the street, blood covering both of them._

__Grell awoke panting slightly. "SHIT" he said.

He had to go to work.


	5. Saturday

"Saturday" Molly said as she looked at her alarm clock. She shoved her dog off her bed mad because Willium had woken her up. She got up and showered, coming back to her room with her towel wrapped around her. She wasn't paying attention and went to her drawers grabbing underwear and a bra and quickly throwing them on before wrapping a robe around herself.

There was a knocking at her window, she looked up scared. Then a flash of red. Her heart warmed, Grell, and then she blushed. He had probably seen her naked. She glanced out her bedroom door into the hallway and then quickly shut her door. She bounced over to the window and opened it. He flipped into the room flashing her a wry grin and she shut the window.

"I came for my coat" Grell said striking a pose and explaining why he was there.

"Oh yeah" she said grabbing it off her bed and tossing it to him. He caught it and settled it around his elbows flipping his hair fabulously.

"So" He said looking around her room. "I like your style" The room was white but everything in it was a deep red. The sheets, the curtains, even the lampshades. Her furniture was a deep cherrywood red. The photos on the walls were of her friends he guessed seeing that all the humans in them were about her age. In every photo she wore red, and the robe she wore now was a deep crimson.

"Thanks" she said smiling. He liked her stlye! She was squeeling with delight inside.

"Well I suppose I'll be going now!" he said gesturing to the window.

"NO DON'T!" she yelled and then quickly slapped her hands over her mouth. "shit" she muttered. She glanced to him and he was laughing.

"Don't tell me you want to stay in the presence of death any longer?" He said. Winking at her.

"Well, your fun" she said looking for an excuse. "and besides I'm grounded so I cant go out."

"Hmm, well how about this? I will return tonight after work tonight." Grell smiled thinking he would have a reason to see her again.

"Sure, the window will be unlocked, okay?"

"I'll be back before you realize it" Grell was a bit nervous but he pulled her in for a hug before she could move. This made her bold and she stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. He broke away from her and leaped out the window with a flourish.

* * *

Molly smiled and touched her fingertips to her lips and smiled. He had been much more outspoken this time but she found that she liked him even more this way.

* * *

Grell shook his head as he ran down the street to HQ. Will would be pissed. And making plans with that girl was a bad idea.

* * *

_Please leave reviews :) this is mainly being worked on due to hurricane freaking Sandy. Once I get back to school (Thursday me thinks) this wont be updated as often. btw once i finish this I will be writing a sequel, as I have already thought up a title. If I magically get writers block and dont update then Happy Halloween everyone! 333_


	6. Permission

"Willu!" Grell said bursting into Williams office.

"Honestly Grell what is it this time? Another confession of your love?" William stood up.

"Not for you my dear" Grell teased, winking at him.

"Then what?" Will snarled growing irritated.

"I need advice" he said blowing a kiss to Will, and who better to get advice from than a former lover of mine?"

"What do you want then?" Will was beginning to growl at his former love.

"Its about a girl" Grell started

"I thought you were gay..." Will cut in

"So did I" Grell continued. "Anyway, theres a girl, and shes human."

"Is she on the to die list?" William inquired.

"No! Thank goodness no!" Grell exploded almost throwing himself on Williams desk.

"Then what?" Will growled

"I... uh... I..." Grell was finding it hard to explain to Will now that he had started. "I think..."

"you think your in love with her right?" William asked

"yes..." Grell blushed

"And what do you want advice about?"

"Is it okay to love her?" Grell asked sullenly

"As long as it doesn't interfere with your work I don't see why not" Will replied.

"YAYYYY!" Grell skipped out happily.

"one more thing Will?" Grell said peeking back in

"yes?" WIll didn't look up from the papers he was straightening.

"shes uh... part polar bear.." Grell stammered

"Get outta here dumbass" Will said rolling his eyes and figuring Grell was joking.

* * *

Molly stayed in her room all day, only leaving for meals as were the rules of being grounded. She was upset because she just sat and thought about Grell and her procedure. She didn't want to lose her ears and tail. Without her ears she would be deaf. Her parents had told her they would rather have a deaf child than one with ears. She knew her parents hadn't wanted her from the moment she was born. She was a mistake and her father wasn't even her real father. Her mother was a whore.

She rolled her eyes, looking in her mirror. Her ears twitched. She smiled remembering when Grell said that it was a shame that she was going to have her ears removed. She heard her mother yell for her. Great weeding the garden. Molly rolled her eyes and jogged down the stairs before her mother could yell again.

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter. I have to "go to bed" soon which means I'll keep typing unless I fall asleep._


	7. Run Away

That night after her evening shower Molly selected her cutest pjs to wear. Some pink pj pants with polar bears on them and a long tshirt which showed her schools mascot on it.

She shut her closet after pulling out her slippers. She heard the window open and the sound of someone sitting on her bed. She smiled and turned to see the red reaper striking a sexy pose on her bed. She laughed and jumped on him. He hugged her.

"How was work Grell?" She asked. Wondering what his job even was.

"Same old, reaping souls, watching cinematic records the whole blah blah blah." Grell responded.

"Sounds like fun" she smiled, the day of chores and confinement made her a bit happier than she normally would have been to see someone.

"I was thinking about you today." He said catching her off guard.

"Really? What about me?"

"About how I've told you about my work but you haven't told me about yours." He replied. "So what do you do?"

"Just housework that my mother gives me." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Really? nd whats your pay?" He asked seriously interested.

"I get to live here and eat my meals here." she sighed a reply

"Thats all? Hmph that sounds like a shitty job." he said twirling a lok of red hair around his finger.

"Yeah, it is but what am I going to do about it? run away?" She looked out the window wishing she could.

"Yeah why not?" Grell said. "you could surely find a job no problem"

"The world wouldn't take kindly to a girl with bear ears mother and father say..." She told him. "But that will change when I get my ears andtail removed on Tuesday..." She trailed off into a sigh.

"What is it Molly?" Grell asked cupping her face and looking into her teared up eyes.

Molly pushed back her hair revealing she didn't have human ears. "The tail I can live without but my ears... I'll be deaf. My parents say they would rather have a deaf child than a freakish one... If they remove my ears then I wont be able to hear your voice..." she began to sob.

"Well guess what?" Grell said pulling the girl into his chest. '

"What?" She sniffled, looking into his beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Your running away." he told her. Running his hands through her hair.

"What?" She asked again, more surprised than confused this time.

"Your running away." He repeated

"Where will I go?" She sat up and looked him in the eye.

"My house" Grell said.


	8. Packing

The next day Grell took off work to help her pack. Her parents were gone that day. They packed between chores.

While Molly was outside tending the yard and garden Grell sat up in the tree in her yard and they chatted. He was gorgeous. His red hair flowing around him as he lay in the fork of the tree surrounded by leaves. His eyes matched the colors around him. they were every shade of green. She loved his eyes. She loved him. He looked down at her, Her small form between the bushes and surrounded by flowers. He wanted to just leap out of the tree and cuddle her. He had stayed the night at her house sleeping cuddled up with her.

When she was tidying up the living room he lazed on the sofa. Occasionally if she would walk by he would reach a hand out and touch hers. She would smile but then quickly turn back to her work. She wanted to get this done. So she could leave this place with her new love.

When she cleaned the kitchen Grell looted the pantry. "Theres nothing good in here." he whined.

"Then starve" Molly replied scrubbing the inside of the microwave.

"But I don't wanna starveeeeeeeee!" Grell whined.

"Then eat something" she rolled her eyes

The man lunged at her gnashing his shark teeth centimeters from the face, he pinned her against the counter. "I guess I'll have to eat you then" he snarled. He pulled her into him and kissed her on the lips. his teeth pricking her slightly. They both hugged each other close. Their first kiss being completely exhilarating as shocks ran through their bodies. They quickly finished the kitchen after looking at the time.

Eventually they finished packing. They fit all her belongings into two bags and they left without so much as a note to her parents. Molly wondered what Grell's house would be like as they walked down the street. She leaned into him as they walked.

* * *

_Last quick chapter before bed. Happy Halloween to all!  
_


	9. Authors Note - Rewriting

I'm not a big fan of this anymore, I have taken down the sequel and plan to rewrite this,I feel like since this was my first story its not very good and I want to redo it and make it better.

Thank you all -Bear


End file.
